Frozen Feelings
by animehime20
Summary: Judai and Johan get into a misunderstanding. Saddened by what he said to Johan, Judai runs away during a harsh blizzard. Fearing the worst, Johan goes after him. Will Johan find Judai before it's too late? JohanXJudai Please read! Tons of fluff!


**_Title: Frozen Feelings_**

**_Pairing: JohanXJudai (Spiritshipping XD)_**

**_Rating: T for mild language and some Fluff.. LOTS of fluff! As well as make-out scenes!! XD_**

Me: Here's a small story I wrote a long time ago. It's a fluff story all the way through XD So.. NO SKIMMING!!

Lucy: Of course! You're so fucking obsessed!!

Me: LUCY ALICE PONCE DE LEON!!

Lucy: Oh snap!! Full name!! -run away screaming-

Me: Ah well. Please enjoy!! Spirit's Play House will continue with 15 chapters, then Hell's Medium will continue with 26 chapters!! I'm sorry I haven't been updating a lot. My computer got a virus and I was at camp. But my computer will be fixed soon so then... UPDATING GALORE XD!! Without further interuptions... let the show begin!!

Lucy: -sarcasticly- Joy!

Me: Hey! I said no interuptions!! I know there's a lot to read, but I don't want my readers to miss one _second_ of fluff or make out scenes (there _are_ those in here XD) so read the whole thing! No skimming!

--

**_Frozen Feelings_**

It was a peaceful day in Duel Academy. The moon was hidden behind the gray clouds, snow lightly falling from the dark sky. Classes had been cancelled so that everyone could have a day off from testing. (they all had tests before this, okay?)

Judai, Johan, and the rest of the gang walked down the hallway towards Johan's dorm room to hang out. Johan had his arm laced around Judai's shoulders, holding his closely.

Judai was wearing a red jacket because of the cold, but that was the only thing different about his outfit. Other than the red necklace that Johan had given him. The necklace was silver with a red gem in the center, strange designs covering the silver parts of the necklace.

The gang walked in silence, just enjoying each other's presensce, until Edo descided to break it with a question. He didn't know why, but the silence was killing him.

"So... Johan. You really _love_ Judai, don't you?" he asked, though it was painfully obvious and everyone knew that they were going out. He just wanted to see what Johan would say.

"No, I don't. I'm just playing with his emotions," Johan said sarcastically. He didn't mean it, of course! He loved Judai with all his heart and soul! He just wanted to mess around with Edo seeing as the question had an obvious answer.

Unfortunately, Judai _didn't_ hear the sarcasm in Johan's voice. Judai's brown eyes widened.

_'T-then... this was all a lie!? He doesn't really... love me at all!'_ Judai yelled in his head. He felt tears building in the corner of his eyes. With an small, angry cry, Judai threw Johan's arm off his shoulders and stood still. Johan spun around to face him. The rest of the gang stopped to see what was going to happen.

"J-Judai...?" Johan asked, confusion filling his voice. Judai glared up at Johan, tears at the corners of his angry brown eyes.

"It was all a lie, huh!? All that stuff you said to me was just a lie!? You don't really love me at all, do you!?" Judai yelled, pissed off beyond all reasoning. Johan took a step back, staring in shock at the pissed off brunette.

"Judai, you don't understand! I-" Johan tried to explain that he had used sarcasm. But Judai wasn't going to let him explain.

"Oh, I understand _everything_! This was all a lie!" Judai yelled. Johan took a step forward to try and calm the brunette down.

"Judai..." he whispered, praying that Judai would calm down and understand. As Johan came closer, Judai finally had had enough. He glared venomously at Johan.

"I HATE YOU!!" he yelled. Johan gasped and stopped walking towards the brunette. He just stared in shock at him, feeling tears forming in his own eyes.

"J-Judai..." he whispered, his voice shaking from trying not to cry. Judai glared at the ground and replayed Johan's message in his head. He gasped when he finally realized that Johan had been using sarcasm. He _did_ love Judai!

Judai glanced up in shock, gasping when he saw the tears that had started rolling down Johan's cheeks. Judai felt more tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"I... I..." he whispered. He felt terrible. What had he just done!?

Not knowing what else to do, Judai allowed his tears to fall. But that wasn't the end of it. Judai spun around, and raced towards the exit of the Obelisk Dorms.

"I'm going to the East Store!" he called, his voice filled with sadness. He hoped that Johan hadn't heard that sadness. Unfortunately for him, Johan heard it.

Johan glanced up in shock at Judai's sudden reaction, gasping when he saw tears flowing down the brunette's cheeks. He knew that Judai felt terrible about what he had just said. Johan wanted the brunette to come back so they could make up. But Judai just kept on running.

"Judai!!" he yelled, racing after the brunette. Unfortunately, Judai was faster than him. Judai finally reached the end of the hallway where the door to the outside was. Judai slammed the door and raced outside, into the blizzard that had been forming.

Johan stopped and threw open the door in a final attempt to bring Judai back. Juai was far away, so far that the blunette wouldn't be able to catch him even if he ran!

"JUDAI!!" he called, mentally begging the brunette to come back. Judai ignored it and kept on running towards the store on the opposite side of Duel Academy island.

Tears flowed down Judai's cheeks as he ran. Only one thought came to his mind as he ran on through the growing blizzard.

_'What have I done!? What the Hell have I just done!?'_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai grabbed a bunch of food from the shelves of the East Store and sighed. As he did that, the elder cashier watched him with concerned blue eyes. The cashier was an old man of about 67 years old, with thin white hair and deep blue eyes. He stood behind the counter, staring at the brunette. He could tell that something was wrong.

Judai placed the food that he had picked out on the counter. The elder cashier started ringing up the food, but stopped when he heard Judai sigh sadly again.

"Is there something wrong, young man?" he asked, adjusting his glasses, though he knew exactly what was wrong. You don't live 67 years without learning a thing or two about teenage love problems. After all, the cashier had 15 teenage grandchildren for God's sake!

"No, I'm all right," Judai answered. The cashier sighed and finished ringing up the stuff that Judai had bought. When he was done, he handed the bag to Judai. Judai thanked him and started towards the door. But before the old cashier fully allowed Judai to exit the store, he called out to him.

"Young man, sometimes the best way to stop a problem is to admit that _you_ did wrong! Then the other will realize it as well and then they will admit that they did wrong as well," he said, smiling at the brunette.

Judai smiled at the man's words. He was right! Judai had to apologize to Johan for starting that fight! He just had to! He thanked the man and then raced from the store, eager to get back to Duel Academy.

The old cashier smiled at the boy who was racing away. "Aw, young love," he smiled, starting to clean the counters up.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai walked forward in the harsh snow, his head lowered to keep the falling snow out of his eyes. He had left the store about an hour and 10 minutes ago. He should have been at Duel Academy by now!

Judai just had to get back to Johan and apologize. He just _had_ to see Johan. He had to! He had to make this right! If it was the last thing he did. Judai suddenly stopped and glanced around.

"Johan..." Judai whispered. He glanced around, not seeing anything in sight. Nothing but snow and dark sky. The wind was picking up, but nothing more was happening. Nothing more in sight. He was lost!

Judai felt a sharp pain shooting through his small body. He gasped in pain and looked up weakly, his vision becoming blurred as more pain errupted through his small body. Judai slowly opened his mouth to call for Johan, praying that the blunette would hear him at the Duel Academy.

"Johan... Johan... I'm sorry, Johan. Johan... I..."

Before Judai could finish his sentance, he fell onto the ground on his knees. He moaned in pain before falling onto his side into the snow, dropping the bag of food that he had bought. His chocolate-brown eyes fluttered for a moment before closing weakly.

"Johan... I love you..." Judai whispered before unconsciousness overcame him, the freezing, harsh snow covering his body, hiding the unconscious brunette from the sight of the world.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Johan looked out of the window of his dorm room, waiting for Judai. The blizzard had picked up, snow whipping through the air. The rest of the gang had taken residence in Johan's dorm room. (don't ask me why lol)

"Where is he? Judai..." Johan whispered. He had felt guilty about what he had said that made the small brunette run out crying. Where was Judai now?

"It's getting really late. Judai should have been back by now," Edo said, walking over to the phone. He also felt guilty about starting the conversation. He dialed the number of the store where Judai had gone, and spoke with the owner.

"Hello. Yes, our friend came to the store a while ago. Brown hair, brown eyes. Have you seen him? Yes... Yes... Okay. Thank you very much, sir. Bye," he said, hanging up the phone. Ryou came rushing over.

"What did he say?" he asked, afraid for his friend's life.

"He said that Judai left two hours ago," Edo answered. Johan gasped and looked outside. Judai should have been back by now! Unless...

Fearing the worst, Johan grabbed a blue jacket laying on the ground. He threw it on, grabbed some gloves off the shelf, pulled on his shoes and raced out the door.

"Johan!? Where are you going!?" Kenzan yelled after the blunette. Johan glanced back but didn't stop running.

"I'm going to find Judai!" he yelled. Without another word, the blunette ran off to find the brunette. Edo watched out the window as Johan raced into the forest. Once he was out of sight, Edo released a small laugh.

"They really love each other," he said, a smile creeping up his face. "Johan... find Judai. Make it right." With that, he stood and prayed that destiny would help Johan find the brunette before it was too late.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Judai!! Are you there!?" Johan yelled, racing through the thick blizzard. The harsh wind blew large snowflakes into his eyes, but he tried to ignore it. Johan stopped running and glanced around frantically. When he didn't spot the brunette, his eyes widened.

"Judai!! Where are you!? Judai!!" he yelled, fearing the worst. The dark sky made it nearly impossible to see anything. But the blizzard made it worse. Johan's eyes widened when he spotted something.

There was a small, human shaped bump in the snow. The falling snow piled ontop of the large bump. Thee was a faint red glow coming from the pile of snow. Johan stood frozen at the sight before him. A dark thought crossed his mind.

_'That light... it's the same color as the pendant I gave Judai! Judai... are you... buried under the snow!?' _Johan yelled in his head. After a moment of everything sinking in, Johan felt that his body could move again.

"Judai!!" he yelled, racing to the pile of snow. He sunk to his knees and started digging through the snow. He tossed handfuls of snow behind himself. Johan stopped for a quick second to toss off his snow-gloves. Once that was done, he continued to dig into the snow, the warmth of his hands melting the snow slightly. Making it easier to dig through.

As he digged deeper, it seemed like there was nothing under the pile of snow. Johan was about to give up and keep searching for Judai, when suddenly he spotted something in front of him. A few pieces of red and brown were peaking out fro under the snow in front of him.

Johan gasped and continued to dig, tossing away the snow with his arms in large sweeping motions. Suddenly, his eyes widened and a gasp escaped his lips.

"JUDAI!!" Johan yelled when he uncovered what was under the pile. Judai was unconscious, laying on his side on the ground. His skin was a very, very pale blue. His lips were very pale and parted slightly, as if he was trying to say something before he passed out. He was trembling weakly, and his chest was barely rising. The silver locket that Johan had given him was weakly glowing red. Suddenly, the glow faded away until it wasn't visible anymore.

"JUDAI!!" Johan hollared, grabbing the brunette's shoulders and rolling him over onto his back. A weak moan escaped Judai's pale lips. But then nothing else.

"Be strong, Judai!" Johan yelled, scooping Judai up into his arms. Johan shook Judai gently, trying to wake him up.

"Judai! Oi!! Judai!!" Johan yelled, pulling Judai into an embrace, resting his cheek against Judai's cheek. He gasped slightly and pulled away from Judai just a little, enough to peer down at him.

"So cold.. His body is so cold... Just like ice," Johan whispered, glancing at Judai in concern.

Once Judai didn't respond, Johan started to get worried. He glanced around after embracing Judai, holding the brunette against his chest to keep him warm. Judai's head rolled limply to the side, a weak, faded moan escaping his lips. Johan glanced around urgently, searching with his eyes for some place that he could bring the unconscious brunette.

_'Dammit! There's nowhere near here! I can't leave Judai like this... If he stays this way... then he'll.. Dammit!! What am I going to do!?'_ Johan yelled in his head. He glanced down at Judai, who was still unconscious in Johan's arms, pure determination flashing in his emerald eyes.

"Hang in there, Judai!! You're going to be all right! Everything will be all right now!! Just be strong, Judai!!" Johan yelled, slowly rising to his feet. He held Judai bridal-style near his chest and raced towards the direction that he had come from. Back towards Duel Academy.

"Hold on Judai. Hold on!!" Johan yelled, looking down at the small brunette. "Just hang on, Judai!"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Eventually, Johan was in the woods. He glanced around and tried to spot Duel Academy. The blizzard had picked up, so Duel Academy could not be seen. The wind whipped Johan and Judai's skin like a rain of needles.

Johan glanced around, shielding his eyes with a hand, and spotted a small, abandoned cave a few feet from him. It was large enough to hold 2 people inside.

"There!" he yelled, racing towards the cave. Once they were got to it, Johan slowly crawled inside, holding Judai close to his body. The wind stopped hitting them once the were inside.

Johan slowly sat down, still holding Judai in his arms very gently. A few stray pieces of hair fell into Judai's closed eyes. Johan slowly brushed the pieces of hair from Judai's face.

Judai started shivering weakly, a few weak moans escaping his pale lips. His skin was even more pale then before, and his chest was rising less and less with each passing moment.

Johan bit his lip and watched the brunette shiver. He tightened his grip on Judai's ice-cold body. He stared at the brunette with concern flashing in his emerald eyes.

"Judai, be strong just a little bit longer, okay?" Johan asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Judai's only response was to shiver more. Johan reached down and gently took Judai's left hand in his right hand.

He gasped when he felt how cold Judai's body actually _was_! It was like ice! There was almost _no_ heat to his body at all!!

Johan felt terrible! All he could do was stare in concern for the small brunette that he loved so much while Judai shivered more with each passing second. He felt totally useless!

_'Judai... This is all my fault! You came out here because of me. Judai...' _Johan thought, staring at Judai. That's when he noticed one of the major reasons why Judai was freezing.

The coat Judai was wearing was soaking-wet from the snow, making it freezing! Not to mention the jacket was thin as all _Hell_!

Johan slowly unzipped Judai's thin red jacket and pulled it off him, revealing Judai's favorite black shirt. Johan placed Judai's freezing jacket on the ground next to himself.

In a quick motion, Johan removed his own jacket and wrapped it around Judai's freezing body. Then he pulled Judai into a warm embrace. Judai's head was rested on Johan's left shoulder, his lips inches from Johan's ear.

"At least this way, you'll stay warmer," Johan whispered. He squeezed Judai's hand once again, biting his lip to hold back tears. "Judai..." he whispered. Johan closed his eyes and thought back to his favorite memories of all the time he spent with Judai.

_Johan was sitting on the ground near the ocean, just waiting for Judai to show up. Secrety, he had a crush on the brunette, but he didn't know if Judai felt the same. And he didn't want to screw up their friendship if Judai didn't feel the same way. What if Judai didn't love him back? What if- _

_"Hey, Johan!!" a voice yelled, causing Johan to jump and snap out of his thoughts._

_"AAH!" Johan spun around and then sighed. "Geez, Judai! Don't scare me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Judai cracked up and rolled on the floor, laughing uncontrollably._

_"S-sorry... couldn't.. help it..." Judai said, trying to control his laughing fit. Johan couldn't help but laugh as well. After Judai stopped laughing, he sat next to Johan._

_"So, how's your day been so far, Judai?" Johan asked. Judai sighed and looked away, his hyper attitude changing suddenly into one of depression._

_"It's... fine..." he whispered. Johan glanced in concern at the brunette. He'd never seen Judai depressed before. _

_"Judai, are you okay?" Johan asked, placing his hand on Judai's shoulder. Judai lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes._

_"Johan... there's something I have to... tell you. But you... might hate me after I say it," Judai whispered. Johan was silent, fearing what Judai was about to say. Was Judai going to tell him to go away? Was Judai going to ask Johan to stop being friends with him!? What was Judai going to say?! Finally, Johan found his voice._

_"What is it, Judai? You can tell me anything, you know," Johan said to the depressed brunette, a hint of fear in his voice. Judai nodded slowly, his shoulders quaking. "Judai?" Johan whispered._

_"Johan... I.. I..." Judai whispered slowly. Johan reached down to take Judai's hand in his own when suddenly Judai raised his head, tears streamng down his cheeks. Johan gasped at the fact that Judai was crying, as well as from Judai's sudden movement. Judai bit his lip and more tears fell._

_"I LOVE YOU, JOHAN!!" Judai cried, burying his face into his hands. "I love you! I'm sorry! I can't help it! Ever since I saw you... I really loved you!! Please don't hate me!! Please say we can still be friends, Johan!!" Judai continued sobbing into his hands, coughing every once in a while._

_Johan stared in shock at Judai's words. It was true! Judai loved him, just like he loved Judai. A smile crossed Johan's lips. Judai choked out a sob before speaking again._

_"J-Johan... please don't hate me! I'm sorry!! I.. I love you so much! I really do!! Please don't hate me! I'm sor- Mmph!" _

_Judai was interrupted by Johan pressing his lips against Judai's lips. Judai's eyes widened at Johan's sudden movement. Johan pinned Judai to the ground, pressing his lips harder onto Judai's. Judai moaned into the kiss, enjoying this feeling, closing his eyes to enjoy it fully. Johan pried Judai's lips open with his tongue, and dove in, searching the brunette's mouth. __Judai moaned more, causing Johan to smirk in happiness. Judai was enjoying this, enjoying ever moment of it. _

_Johan placed his knee firmly in between Judai's legs. __Judai moaned into the kiss, squeezing his eyes shut even more. The pressure in between his legs. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It felt incredible. It felt... so good! _

_Finally, the need for oxygen became to great and both the boys broke away, both gasping for breath. Johan stared down at Judai, who was busy gasping and panting._

_"Judai... How could I hate you?" Johan asked while trying to catch his breath. Judai's brown eyes lit up, hope flashing in them._

_"Y-you mean you... love me too?" Judai asked in a breathless voice. Johan sighed a little bit in annoyance and sat up. Judai sat up as well, staring at Johan with confused brown eyes._

_"I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't," Johan said, pulling the small brunette into an embrace. Juda snuggled into Johan's chest and wrapped his arms around him. _

_"I love you, Johan," Judai whispered, closing his eyes in content. Johan smiled and rested his head to the top of Judai's head._

_"I love you too, Judai," he whispered back. Both of them sat near the ocean, holding each other as if there was no tomorrow. They never wanted to leave each other. Never._

Johan smiled slightly at the memory, and soon remembered another one, holding Judai even closer.

_It was the school play at Duel Academy. The play was something similar to "Sleeping Beauty". And guess who were the lead roles?_

_Johan stepped up to the center of the stage, slightly nervous. He spotted Judai laying on the bed in the center of the stage, his beautiful brown eyes closed peacefully. His hands were clasped over his chest. _

_Johan blushed upon seeing his lover like that. He knew what scene as next... the Kiss scene. __Johan walked over to Judai and stared down a him, a lustful look in his emerald eyes. _

_"You poor thing... trapped in an endless sleep. Allow me to... awaken you..." Johan whispered his lines, starting to lower his lips to Judai's. He was just an inch away now. He could feel Judai's warm breath on his lips. Just one millimeter. Johan tried to control himself from crushing his lips against Judai's._

_Finally, Johan closed the gap between their lips gently, hearing the audience go silent. Maybe they all thought it would be just a quick kiss? __But no, they were dead wrong! _

_Johan ran his tongue over Judai's lips, asking- no, pleading entrance! Once Judai's lips parted even slightly, Johan's tongue went in, searching for Judai's tongue. A small tongue war was started. Johan ended up winning, like always. Johan's tongue searched around Judai's mouth, the blunette savoring the taste of the younger boy. Judai tried his best not to moan. It didn't work and he moaned quietly into the kiss. _

_But no, Johan didn't stop there! He pressed his knee between Judai's legs again, earning a muffled moan from the brunette. __The need for oxygen became to great and they broke away, a small shimmering trail of saliva still connecting their lips together. Both of them panted and wondered why it was so quiet. The next thing they heard shocked them._

_They heard wild cheering from everyone in Duel Academy. Even all the yaoi-haters were cheering!! Even all the teachers! Even Professor Crowler was cheering!_

_"ENCORE!! ENCORE!! SO CUTE!! KISS AGAIN!!" everyone hollared, waving their hands in the air. Some fangirls had lost so much blood from nosebleeds that they were unconscious, happy looks on their faces. _

_Johan smiled at Judai lovingly and leaned down, claiming Judai's lips again in a passionate kiss, earning more cheers from the audience._

Johan smiled at that memory as well. But his smile soon faded while remembering a promise he and Judai had made that might not be kept.

_Johan stood near Judai during New Year's. They watched the fireworks explode in the air. Johan smiled at Judai's cute expression._

_"Judai... the fireworks shining off your eyes is really pretty," he whispered to the now blushing brunette. Judai giggled and snuggled into Johan's chest._

_"Aw, I love you, Johan!" Judai yelled. Johan smiled and hugged Judai back._

_"I love you too, Judai," he whispered. Then a serious look appeared on his face. "Judai... I swear I won't let anything bad happen to you. Never!"_

_"Oh, Johan... I-I promise that I won't leave you," Judai whispered, closing his eyes. He then looked up at Johan and slowly placed a kiss on Johan's lips. Johan kissed Judai back, closing his eyes in content. They stayed like that for a while, happy with each other's company._

Johan bit his lip, trying to hold back tears. He glanced at Judai, concern flashing in his emerald eyes. Judai was getting paler every second. He was trembling even more now, very faint moans escaping his partly opened, insanely pale lips.

"Judai, wake up... Don't do this to me," Johan whispered to the unconscious brunette. Judai's breathing slowed, his chest barely rising now. Johan gasped as he felt Judai's chest fall deathly still, barely moving from what Johan could tell. Johan gasped and held Judai closer to his body.

"JUDAI!! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!! JUDAI!!" Johan yelled, tears filling his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth, pulling Judai even closer to him, if that was even possible. Tears streamed down his cheeks, his shoulders quaking with sobs.

_'I-it's.. so warm... My body feels... so cold... But... I feel so warm...'_ Judai thought, his chocolate-brown eyes slowly fluttering open. He didn't know exactly where he was or what was going on. He blushed when he found himself in Johan's arms, his lips inches from Johan's left ear.

"Johan..." Judai whispered into the blunette's ear. Johan gasped upon hearing Judai's voice. He pulled Judai so the brunette was laying in Johan's arm. Johan peered down at Judai with shocked eyes. Judai gasped slightly upon seeing tears flowing freely from Johan's eyes.

"Judai!? Are you all right!?" Johan yelled. A weak smile touched Judai's lips as he rested his head against Johan's chest, closing his eyes in content.

"Yeah... I am..." he whispered. He smiled in content and happiness. He was happy that Johan had found him and that he didn't seem to be angry.

"Are you cold?" Johan asked, soon realizing that it was a stupid question!

"A little... But... I'm not as cold because you're with me, Johan," Judai whispered, snuggling further into Johan's chest, a smile on his lips. Then the smile faded.

"Judai?" Johan asked, concern for the brunette washing over him. Judai shivered slightly.

"Johan... a-about a while ago... about what... I said... Gomen," Judai whispered, looking away from Johan. A look of shame covered Judai's face. Tears streamed down the brunette's cheeks. Johan smiled and pulled Judai closer. Judai glanced up confused.

"Judai, it's all right. It's not your fault," Johan whispered to the sobbing brunette. Judai slowly reached up and started wiping away Johan's faded tears.

"B-but... because of me... you were crying, Johan," he whispered, shame filling his voice. Johan grabbed Judai's wrist and pulled Judai up into a passionate kiss. Judai's eyes widened, but he soon settled into the kiss.

After a minute, Johan broke the kiss, staring at Judai with a warm smile on his lips. He started wiping tears away from Judai's brown eyes, still smiling at him.

"Judai... It. Isn't. Your. Fault," Johan said slowly. Judai nodded slowly.

"M,kay," Judai whispered softly, snuggling into Johan's chest. He smiled and closed his brown eyes in content.

"Johan... your heart is beating really fast," Judai whispered glancing up at Johan. Johan blushed at that statement. He glanced away, hoping to hide the blush from the brunette. Unfortunately for him, Judai saw. A smile crossed Judai's lips and he laughed lightly.

"Johan... you're heart is beating slower now... It's lulling me to sleep..." Judai whispered, closing his eyes. A pained moan escaped his lips as a wave of cold air washed over him. Johan tightened his grip on Judai. Judai blushed lightly.

"Judai... your body is still so cold. You sure you don't _feel_ cold?" Johan asked. Judai nodded slowly.

"When I'm with you, Johan... I'm not as cold as when I saw alone in the storm," he said, opening his brown eyes partly. Johan blushed, but then pulled the brunette into an even closer embrace.

Judai looked up at Johan, whose eyes were closed peacefully. A smile played with Judai's lips. Judai rested his head against Johan's chest.

_'Johan... I love you. Never leave me. Never...'_ Judai thought, falling into a gentle sleep.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Johan slowly opened his emerald eyes. He glanced around the place that he was. The walls were made of stone, and just outside the stone, snow was lightly falling. Johan smiled when he saw that the blizzard had stopped. He glanced down at what was in his arms, and smiled warmly.

Judai was fast asleep, his head rested against Johan's chest. A small smile was spread across his lips, and his skin wasn't as pale as it had been. Judai's hands held on tightly to Johan's jacket, as if Johan would vanish if Judai wasn't holding him.

Johan slowly rose up and held Judai bridal-style. He smiled at the still-sleeping brunette and walked out of the small cave and into the snow.

The blizzard had ended, and all that was left was a few snowflakes falling here and there. Johan smiled again and slowly walked towards the direction of Duel Academy. He had to get Judai to the infirmery.

Johan glanced down at the sleeping brunette, smiling warmly at him.

"You're to cute for words, Judai," he said just as Duel Academy came into view. Johan saw Duel Academy and raced towards it. He knew that everyone would be worried, but that didn't matter now. All that mattered was getting Judai to the infirmery so he could get better. That was the most important thing at the moment!

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai's brown eyes fluttered open slowly, his vision blurred. He gasped when he saw white all around him. Was he dead!?

Judai sighed when his vision fully came into focus. He was resting in the infirmery on one of the beds. He sighed. Judai was about to fall back asleep when he felt a slight pressure on his chest. Curious as to what it was, Judai looked down at his chest. He smiled when he saw what it was.

Johan had his head rested on Judai's chest, his eyes closed peacefully. Judai tried to hold back a laugh. Johan just looked so peaceful right now that it was funny. Unfortunately, Judai couldn't hold it back. He laughed for a second, but that was just enough to wake Johan up.

Johan's green eyes slowly opened. He yawned and slowly glanced around the room. His eyes widened when he saw that Judai was awake. Immediately, Johan threw himself at Judai and embraced him. Judai blushed.

"J-Johan...?" he whispered. Johan squeezed Judai closer and sighed in relief. Judai blushed at Johan's reaction.

"Thank God you're all right, Judai," Johan said softly. Judai smiled and hugged Johan back, smiling in content.

"So you forgive me for what I said?" Judai asked, a small hope in his voice. Johan laughed slightly.

"I forgave ya when you said it, Judai. I knew you didn't really mean it," Johan smiled, pulling back slightly from the brunette. Judai smiled at Johan, feeling happy that they had solved the whole misunderstanding.

Johan leaned forward and pinned Judai down onto the bed. Judai gasped at the sudden movement. Confusion and shock filled his voice and his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak.

"J-Johan? W-what are you- Mmph!"

Judai's sentance was cut short by Johan pressing his lips against Judai's. Judai gasped slightly, but slowly sunk into it. It had been a while since they had done anything like this. Judai had almost forgotten what it felt like. How amazing this feeling was!

Johan ran his tongue over Judai's lips, begging for entrance. Judai smirked and parted his lips slightly. Once his lips were so much as a millimeter away, Johan's tongue dove in, mapping out the brunette's mouth. Judai was too tired to fight back, so he just laid there and enjoyed the feeling that he was getting.

After a few minutes, the need for oxygen made the two boys break away, both gasping for breath. Johan stared at Judai with lust-filled green eyes.

"I love ya, Judai," Johan whispered into the brunette's ear. Judai smiled and hugged Johan.

"I love you, too, Johan," he said. Johan brought his and Judai's lips back together. Both of the boys were so full of happiness with each other's prescence, that niether of them noticed the person standing in the hallway.

The person was an elderly man with thin, white hair and deep blue eyes. He smiled happily at the couple, pushing his glasses up off the bridge of his nose. He backed up into the shadows, still smiling happily.

Before he walked down the hallway towards the exit so he could go back to his shop on the other side of Duel Academy island, he said one sentance, under his breath, so that no one would hear it, and so that he wouldn't interrupt the two lovers that he was watching.

"Aw, young love always prevails over any misunderstanding."

--

Me: Yay!! XD XD XD (BTW, do you all know who the guy at the end was? And also, what was your favorite part? Mine personally was the part in the cave. KAWAII and the flashbacks)

Lucy: You're too obsessed with Spiritshipping

Me: FU! I love that pairing! I have to! It's the pairing that made me love yaoi!

Lucy: Ah, I see. So it's special to you?

Me: Uh-huh. Before this, I never really payed attention to yaoi, but when I saw this pairing... I said "HOLY SHIT! YAOI AND SHONEN-AI RULES!!"

Lucy: -smirks- You are such a fangirl.

Me: You know it. Please review and tell me what you think! Hell's Medium and Spirit's Play House will conclude soon. Hell's Medium will have 26 chapters and Spirit's Play House will have 15.


End file.
